rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Opulence's Drag Race (The Final Season)
The final season of Opulence's Drag Race was announced on November 12th, 2019. A queen "blueveal" took place on December 31st, 2019 with a premiere date of January 1st, 2020. The theme of the season is: Into The Blue. Opulence's Drag Race | Lip-Syncs Playlist on Spotify About The Show Ten queens compete for the title and the crown of ''"Opulence's You Own Everything Drag Superstar", also a lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics, the crown and scepter of Fierce! Drag Jewels and a cash prize of $100,000.'' Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Opulence's Drag Race. :█ The contestant lost the third lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant was a part of the top 4. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the "Lip-Sync For Your Life". :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the "Lip-Sync For Your Life" and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted "Miss Congeniality" by the contestants. :█ The contestant was voted "Fan Favorite" by the fans. :█ The contestant was voted "Shady Lady" by the contestants. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the finale episode out of the competition. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Episodes Episode 1: "Keeping It 100!" Airdate: January 1st, 2020 Synopsis: TBA Summary: TBA *'Special Guests': Africa O'Hara, Asa, Saturn Princess, Daisy Fresh Starlet, YourGlassDoll, Lindo Mar, Beryl, 9, Heart Boom-Boom, Mr. Born To Lose, Valerie Rome, Tangerine Dream, Chocolate Ganache, Dusk, Guaca Molly, No'Nique, Troya and The Villain *'Guest Judge': Lady Gaga *'Mini Challenge': Photo Shoot with the past winners. *'Mini Challenge Winner': TBA *'Mini Challenge Prize': $2,500 *'Mini Challenge Advantage': Assign a past design challenge to each queen. *'Maxi Challenge': Create an outfit based on design challenges from the past seasons. *'Runway Theme': "Design Challenges Of The Past" *'Maxi Challenge Winner': TBA *'Maxi Challenge Winner Prize': $5,000 *'Bottom Two': TBA and TBA *'Lip-Sync Song': *'Eliminated': TBA Untucked: TBA Entrance Order Who Should Go Home Tonight? Who Should Go Home Tonight? (Fans) TBA TBA Double Shantay Double Sashay Gallery Queens' Looks= |-| BitchCoin X Change= |-| Brown Minj= |-| DeLaCakess= |-| Isabella Santorinni= |-| Jada Essence Ball= |-| Miz Bacon= |-| Redimida= |-| Scaredy Monkey= |-| Sylver= |-| Ultraviolet= "Dusted Or Busted" Scoring System Trivia *The season has/is... **the last season of Opulence's Drag Race series. **the last season of the 10's decade and the first and last season of the 20's decade. **the smallest cast of a regular season since Season 1 with 10 queens. **the shortest regular season with 8 episodes. **the first bearded queen to compete: BitchCoin X Change. *The Opulence's Drag Race (The Final Season) and Opulence's Celebrity Race will on air together on January, 2020. *BitchCoin X Change was the first queen revealed on December 22nd, 2019. ⚠️ Spoilers Session ⚠️ Category:Opulence's Drag Race Category:Seasons Category:The Final Season